


Friends close, Enemies closer

by Ziamcraic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/M, Frat Boy Niall, Jock Louis, M/M, Nerd Liam, Smut, larry - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamcraic/pseuds/Ziamcraic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Piper and her best friend Liam Payne are the school losers who get picked on by the football jocks Niall and Louis. What happens when one of their hilarious pranks go to far? Contains smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"Please Alice!" Liam begged for probably the 100th time. "I'm gonna be late for class Liam, I know how much we'd both hate that." I fobbed him off again. Although Liam had no verbal reply to this he did however quicken his pace as we walked towards our next class. 

Liam had been begging me to go to a party with him tonight that the football lads had invited him too. That being the first suspicious sign of the day. As if they would really want someone as...unpopular and nerdy as Liam attending their party. The next suspicious activity was that Liam had said they suggested he bring you along with him for moral support and someone to talk to. Again why would the boys who call me frigid and a nerd want me any where near them ,by request? Well I would never know why because I wasn't prepared to go to the party and probably be humiliated.

I felt Liam pulling my arm back to try and get me to stop. I sighed as the echo of my footsteps came to a halt and I spun round to face Liam. "Look, Li ,you're my best friend and you know I'd follow you to hell and back but..." I paused trying to find the right wording. "But maybe this is worse than hell. Who knows what practical joke they've got in store for us." I went to grab his arm to pull him on towards our class when he shrugged my hand off ."Please Alice. We never get invited to parties. They seemed really genuine." I frowned at the puppy eyes staring back at me. Liam was far too trusting and innocent. A deadly combination at high school. I just didn't want to see either of us used for their personal enjoyment, Again.

Liam followed me through the door of our English class and we took our seats in our spots up the front. Thank god our teacher put us together in the assigned seating plan. I felt something lightly hit the back of my head and I turned around to meet the smug grin of Louis Tomlinson , the school quarter back, leaned back in his chair as if it were a recliner . "So Alice, you coming to Niall's tonight?" I forced myself to stare braisenly into his eyes and search for any sign of malice but all I saw was... Well was the sign that he's a complete and utter prick. 

Instead of firing a smart retort at him( which I did not have) I threw the ball of paper back at his chest weakly. "Don't throw things at me Tomlinson." He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his desk. "I asked you a question, Miss Piper." I turned back to face the white board and begin copying the notes down when I saw the look on Liam's face which could only be described as a silent plea. I stared into his eyes and right through to his brain and tried to send him a message of 'I can't believe you're making me do this." He smiled back at me ,so obviously it had been delivered. I swiveled to mutter over my shoulder to Louis, "Maybe."

\---

I shivered as the cold wind danced around my (much to my discomfort) bare legs. I pulled at the black skirt my sister had gifted me one year and tried to tug it down, but to no avail. I stood outside Liam's house trying to mentally collect my thoughts together and go in and get Liam who had offered to drive me to my death. Bloody good friend he was. 

 

I pulled my cardigan tighter round my shoulders and knocked three times on the oak door. Liam's excited smile greeted me and he pulled me inside, causing me to stumble in the heels which I had not worn enough to get the hang of yet.

Liam eyed me up and down appreciatively. "Wow Alice, you look ...well..." He smiled and I smiled back but immediately tried to hide it. "But it's no bulging muscles and shoulders , is it?" I cheekily teased. Liam was comfortable to talk about him being gay with me , just not any one else quite yet. "You look hot " he said, ignoring my comment but smiling none the less. I turned my attention to his chosen attire . "Take off the vest Liam." I went to pull the light brown sweater vest over his head but he wouldn't let me. "Why? It's comfy."   
'Yeah and really really unflattering' I thought. If I was going to go to this stupid party I may as well make sure we look as decent as we can.  
"Please Liam. I'm asking you as your best friend to just take it off. Just wear the white tee , seriously ." Liam looked reluctant but I saw that as my chance to pull it over his head before he had a chance to question it. "There." Now his reasonably toned chest was somewhat visible. "Fine then. Cardigan stays in the car" he bargained . I rolled my eyes , I wasn't planning on following through with it. "C'mon then let's get this over with" I said grabbing his keys.

\--

Thank you so much for reading! Please leave comments with feedback and stuff! Constructive criticism and ideas are appreciated :)


	2. Chapter Two

Liam and I sat in his car parked about 2 houses down from what could only be Niall's house. There were a few stumbling teens on the lawn and their was some sort of club music blasting from within. I looked at Liam and sure enough his face was etched with worry . Mine probably was too come to think of it. Who was I kidding, we didn't fit in here. "I guess we go inside then." Liam sounded like he was trying to convince himself it was the right thing to do and I wished he would do a better job for the sake of us both. I grabbed my phone from the dash. "If we get split up text each other straight away okay?" Liam nodded and put his own phone in his pocket. He took a deep breath and opened his car door. Ignoring the knots in my stomach I did the same.

\--

As we waded our way through the sea of teens in Niall's back yard the smell of alcohol and weed was very prominent. Never in my life had I been surrounded by so many drunk people, let alone so much alcohol. Everyone had a red plastic cup or bottle of sorts in their hands and I realised I hadn't even brought anything to drink. 

Liam nudged me and tilted his head in the direction of Louis and Niall. I reluctantly followed him as he weaved through the crowd and I clutched at my bare shoulders, wishing Liam hadn't won out on the cardigan. When we were within arms reach of the boys Liam awkwardly tapped Louis on the shoulder to which he spun round instantly. The contents of his cup sloshed about and his smile was bigger than usual. That and the slightly glazed over eyes suggested he was already quite drunk. "Payno!" Louis exclaimed , clapping Liam on the back. Liam shifted a bit from the force but I could see the nickname made him feel like they were best buds. Louis turned to me and gave me the once over, then the twice over. "Who would have thought Nerdy little Alice would be able to look this fuckable." I blushed. Not once in my entire life had I ever been called fuckable, let alone by someone as popular as Louis. 

Niall shoved Louis out of the way and stood directly in front of me. "well hello" he said directly to my cleavage. "hi." Why did I have to be so god damn awkward? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Louis give Niall a small shove on the arm and point to his cup and Niall replied with a wink. "Hey Liam why don't you both come with me and i'll get you a drink ay?" Liam nodded and we both followed behind him. I didn't like this. I am so out of place here. Just when I was going to suggest to Liam we head back to mine he turned back to give me the most excited smile I have ever seen in my life. He looked like a 5 year old on Christmas day. Jesus Christ how could I ruin his night by dragging him away now? Maybe a few hours wouldn't hurt.

\--

"So what'll you have?" Niall asked the both of us. I looked skeptically at the table covered in bottles full of clear and amber liquids and the keg sitting off to the side. Liam grabbed a cup from the stack, "Just a coke please" he said. Niall scoffed. "right. A coke." he laughed as he reached for a bottle that said 'Smirnoff' and poured some into 2 cups and handed one to each of us. I brought mine to my lips and took a small sip and recoiled instantly. Niall just laughed again and under Niall's watchful gaze I watched Liam hesitantly take a sip and try and stifle his distaste for the strong alcohol. It was embarrassing ,really, how much Liam wanted to be a part of their circle. But how could I blame him. I understand wanting to fit in and be liked.

\--

1 hour in and both Liam and I were on our second cup after weakening down our first with some added lemonade. I had never had alcohol before apart from a wine at family dinners and I was starting to see why people liked it. I felt blurry round the edges, like the alcohol gave me a coat of Armour and made me braver, more confident. However when Louis came up to me and passed me what I assume was pot, I was still myself enough to smile politely but quickly pass it on to the next person which happened to be Liam. Liam declined but Louis was not having any of that. "c'mon payno, don't nerd out on us now." holding it out expectantly towards Liam. Liam brought the joint to his lips and took a small breath then started coughing violently as Louis just laughed but took his weed back.

From the other side of the garden I heard the unmissable Irish shout "Oi everyone, let's play a game, yeah?" Cheers of agreement echoed everywhere and Niall sauntered his way over with Zayn, another football player and fellow popular jock from our school. I glanced over at Liam and could see him looking very interested in his shoes. I couldn't even count the number of times Liam has told me he would "do" Zayn, big talk from someone who had never even made out with a guy before. I nudged him with my elbow and gave him a reassuring smile and he leaned into my side as if to say thanks. "well well well look at these two lovebirds!" Niall joked and the people immediately surrounding us laughed. I knew both me and Liam had matching pink spots on our cheeks. "we're just, um , just friends" Liam stumbled his words in a rush to get them out. People always assumed 'the two nerds of the school' were dating and the fact that we were best friends just added to the speculations. Little did they know Liam was gay. 

Louis being the mischievous character that he was wouldn't just let it slide though. Of course not. "You know Niall if I didn't know any better I'd say they had the hots for each other." he jeered. Niall,Louis and Zayn took a few steps closer to us, as did the rest of the people around us- effectively encircling us. 

Liam looked at me, as if he expected me to wave my magic wand and get us out of here. Well I'm not one to say I told you so but...I did warn him. "You know what game I've always loved ,Louis?"  
"Gee I don't know Niall, please do enlighten me!" Louis exclaimed with mock innocence. That prick. I knew the only reason they invited us here was to embarrass us. As if they didn't do it enough at school!  
"I really love truth and dare." Niall said looking me right in the eyes. I swear my heart stopped beating. Not only was this fucker attractive but he knows how to play games. He knows he can get anyone to do anything. And that's a terrifying thought.

I could feel Liam's fear radiating out of him so strongly that it was almost knocking me over. I grabbed his hand that was inches away from mine and interlocked our fingers. All for one and one for all.  
Niall let out a guffaw , "hey everyone , Alice is protecting her weak boyfriend Liam!" He taunted and I saw Zayn laughing along. Laughing at Liam. I squeezed his hand even harder. 

Louis put his pointer finger to his chin as he created a big act of pretending to think of a dare for us to do, even though this was their twisted little plan all along. "I dare you guys..." Louis started , "...to make out right now." I could have sworn Liam had turned into a tomato based on the redness of his neck and cheeks. I knew Liam didn't want to do it, he was gay for crying out loud! "Niall stop, you've had your fun now just leave us alone, come on Liam." I said sounding a lot braver than I felt and I made to step between Niall and Zayn to get out of the circle, towing Liam behind me. But as soon as I made to leave I felt a large hand on my shoulder and Niall stepped into me so we were almost touching. I glanced over at Liam to find Zayn mimicking Niall's actions to Liam. 

"I think you should complete the dare." Niall breathed so only we could hear. Never in all the years these boys had bullied me had I ever been so afraid. Whether it was the alcohol or the fact that I was on his 'turf' , something was different. They pushed Liam and I back and Liam moved into me and gave me a half-hearted smile. 

We had kissed before but it never meant anything. Zayn moved behind me and Louis behind Liam, forcing us to stand chest to chest. "Hurry the fuck up, Payne." I heard Louis whisper into Liam's ear. Liam softly touched his lips to mine and I opened my mouth slightly to grant him access. I felt Zayn's hand on the back of my head, forcing me to keep going. I moved my tongue against Liam's as we continued to kiss, the whole time still squeezing his hand. Telling him I was there for him. Just as I went to break I felt myself being pulled back by the arms and I fell back into Zayn's hard chest. 

My hands were held behind my back and I struggled instinctively. Niall clicked his tongue against his mouth, the cocky bastard, as he swaggered over to me. "Good girl, Alice." I felt his words wash over me like dirty water and I tried to kick my leg out at him but his football skills allowed him to dodge it. "Aw , bit out of your comfort zone ? Is Alice missing her math books?" He taunted. By now most people had resumed drinking themselves into oblivion so just a few of Niall's mates remained. " let us go Horan you prick." My voice was shaky. As soon as the words left my mouth I couldn't believe I had said them. Neither could he for that matter. The girl who was normally so reserved and weak was actually putting up a fight for a change, although not a very convincing one. 

Niall looked me in the eyes and I could see the wheels turning in his head as he decided how to respond to that. He turned to Louis, who had Liam by the arms, and motioned towards his house with the flick of his head.

"Take them up to my room"

\--

Thanks For reading!Please comment with constructive criticism and thoughts! Chapter 3 will be intense! :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real

There was no point in struggling. I found that out pretty much straight away. Zayn's muscles, courtesy of football, easily lifted me straight off the ground and he effortlessly carried me inside. 

Both Liam and I were shoved onto a double bed -presumably Niall's- while Louis, Zayn and Niall stood over us. Each one of them sporting a smug grin but none more arrogant than Niall's. 

Liam had his head down and shoulders slumped beside me. He looked dejected and heart broken. He thought he was in with them, thought maybe he could actually gain some sort of good reputation but here we are again. The victims of one of their 'hilarious' pranks. 

"Are you a virgin, Alice?" Niall asked me. I blushed ,something I had done a lot of tonight. Of course I was. I'd never gotten passed second base. He bloody well knew it too, religiously reminding me with shouts of "frigid " when he sees me. The three boys started laughing, knowing I had not done anything with a guy. I squeezed my fists together so my knuckles turned white and tried to fight back the urge to let the tears that were building up free. I swallowed hard. Don't cry. 

"I think you need to be taught some manner for disrespecting me at my house." The glint in Niall's eye as he spoke told me this would not end well. Again I swallowed the lump in my throat - and what felt like my pride. 

Louis pointed to the floor in front of Niall. "Get on your knees." My mouth formed an 'o' as realization of their intentions hit me. I snapped my head to Liam and searched his face for any sign of safety or help but all I saw was my own panic reflecting back at me. There was nothing either of us could do. Liam clenched his jaw "Stop. Let us go home you can't do that to her." He stood up, just shorter than Niall. I couldn't help but smile at Liam's feeble attempts to protect me. That was a big deal for him and I appreciated it even if it would achieve nothing. Niall nodded at Louis and within seconds Louis had Liam pinned to the wall, only able to watch on. 

"I told you to do something" Niall smiled at me. "Now do it." I thought if I stood up my legs wouldn't hold me so I slumped onto the floor and got on my knees. Down here I had to look up at Niall even more, he had succeeded in making me feel even lower status than him and I hadn't even thought that possible. "Now you better do exactly what I tell you, Alice." He said as his hands fumbled with his belt buckle. I pursed my lips together at a pathetic attempt to hold back the tears. "Aw is little fridged Alice gonna cry? Are you afraid of my cock?" He laughed and Louis joined in. I looked at Zayn to see what he was doing. He wasn't laughing at my tears like the other two and the fact that he was sitting on the bed behind me unnerved me. Zayn's face was blank and devoid of any expression. 

Niall's hand in the back of my hair forced my attention back to him and I gasped to see his cock was out in front of me . It looked huge and I couldn't possibly take it all. He stroked it a few times to make himself hard. Still with his hand in my hair he brought my face to the tip of it. I turned my face to the side , away from it. I locked eyes with Liam and his eyes were shining full of tears. I felt a drop slowly slide down my left cheek and soon after a few more followed. Niall lined his cock up with my mouth and I felt the tip press against my mouth. I pursed my lips tight shut in a futile attempt to stop this. "Open up." Niall said and yanked my hair causing me to gasp in pain. He saw his opportunity and shoved his length into my mouth. This felt unnatural. I started to gag at the feeling as Niall fucked himself with my mouth, I felt his shaft hit the back of my throat and I let out a cry that was muffled by his dick. My tears were building up in my eyes,my vision was becoming blurry. My breaths was quickening and I found it harder to breath. "Suck." Niall commanded and I tried to pull back, I felt like I was hyperventilating and I felt steady drips onto my chest from my stream of tears cascading down my hollowed cheeks. "STOP."

"Fuck off, Zayn. You'll get your turn when i'm done with her." Niall said in between grunts. 

"No Niall ,mate. Stop, can't you see she's having trouble breathing? You're practically raping her man. This was funny when we held her books above her head and shoved them into lockers but rape is too far ,Ni." Niall let go of your head and you crawled away from him. The blonde wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sniffed as he put his dick back in his pants. 

"Get the fuck out of my house. " he spat at you and Liam. Liam didn't hesitate as he wiggled out from Louis' grip and helped you up , pulling you out of the room. You patted your pocket to make sure you still had your phone as Liam pulled you out of the room, tripping over your own feet. 

Just before the door closed you heard an Irish accent call "you better fucking watch your back."

 

\--

Thank you so much for reading. Can't really believe I wrote that but stay tuned for the net chapter! What do you think will happen with Zayn?


End file.
